


Their First Valentine's Day

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Sneaking Around, Telling Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, Valentine's Day, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: They've been together for weeks and Dean intends for their first time to be as romantic and memorable as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cas and he needed some extra love and affection so here you go.

Dean slapped on a little cologne and checked himself out in the mirror. He had on a nice deep red button down shirt and some newer jeans. His hair was gelled and his scruff was just the right amount of grown in. He looked pretty damned good.

 

Sam was hunched over his laptop in the kitchen when Dean sauntered in. He barely looked up from it. “Going out?”

 

“Yep. Just as soon as Cas is ready.”

 

“Cas?”

 

The angel joined them. He was out of his typical holy accountant attire. He had on black jeans, a black v-neck, and a red leather jacket. He could clean up rather nice when he took a notion to.

 

Dean threw an arm around his shoulder. “Can’t go without my wingman.” He winked at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes at the obvious pun. “Don’t wait up for us, Sammy.”

 

“Whatever,” Sam mumbled.  _ I can't believe he's taking Cas to watch him score a one-night stand. How fucking insensitive can he be? Poor Cas. _

 

***

 

Dean drove them out past the county line to a little heavier populated town. He’d had to book the room well in advance and pay a decent deposit. “You pack everything?”

 

Cas glanced back at the two bags in the back seat. “I believe so. I don't understand why we couldn't tell Sam.”

 

Dean smiled and reached across the seat for his hand. “We will, babe. I just wanted our first night together to be special. Kind of hard to do that with Sammy squealing over us like a big ol’ fangirl.”

 

Cas nodded. He’d never once thought Sam wouldn't approve of them. And the sneaking around with Dean had been exciting for the past few weeks. It was a rush to steal a kiss in the shadows just a few feet away from him. They hid out in the garage to make out in the car, knowing Sam could catch them at any time. There had even been a night where they’d started a movie in Dean's room and wound up kissing and cuddling until they both fell asleep. Cas had luckily woken up before Sam and slipped quietly back to his own room.

 

It happened accidentally. Dean was having some difficulty translating a text in the library. Cas leaned over his shoulder to assist and through a couple small moves their lips had brushed. They stared in shocked silence before attempting a real kiss. One turned into several and found the angel straddling Dean's lap as they tasted and explored each other.

 

Dean pulled into the already full lot of the hotel. It was more upscale than they were used to. There was a bar and restaurant off the lobby as well. They grabbed their overnight bags so Dean could check them in.

 

He’d made reservations for them at the restaurant so they tossed the luggage on the king sized bed and headed back down. Dean proudly held his boyfriend’s hand as they were shown to their table for two.

 

Cas didn't have to eat but he appreciated the grand gesture Dean was making for him. It was their first official date. He allowed Dean to order for him and he expertly identified the wine they were served by just a sip. He knew Dean was more of a beer and burgers guy but tonight they dined on grilled swordfish and roasted asparagus.

 

“Rose for your valentine?” a young woman asked Dean. He smiled and tipped her well before presenting the single flower to his angel. Cas accepted with a slight blush. Dean was being so romantic, so perfect. It was like something out of the movies Dean referred to as ‘chick flicks’.

 

Desert was a decadent chocolate lava cake with strawberries. Dean ate most of it, feeding a few bites to Cas across the table. They finished off the bottle of wine and instead of heading back up to their room, Dean lead him down one of the halls to a large ballroom. 

 

“Dance with me?” he held out his hand for Cas. Dean pulled him in close and swayed him to the slow music. Cas just rested his chin on Dean's shoulder and let himself be led into the crowd of other couples. Occasionally Dean would hum along or softly sing to him. Cas hoped that someday this would be the heaven they shared.

 

The dance ended at eleven, giving them time to steal away to their room. “Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart,” Dean whispered before closing in on a kiss. He held him there just inside the door and showered him with affection. 

 

They were both nervous. Dean may have had a reputation as a very sexual being but it had just been something physical. He was in a real, budding relationship with Cas and didn't want to rush anything. Cas had only slept with one person and it had been meaningless. He’d given his virginity to someone he didn't love and without fully understanding he was being manipulated. This had to be his choice.

 

Dean broke away and looked from Cas to the bed and back. “You know we don't have to. If you're not ready...I don’t  _ expect _ anything. You know that, right?”

 

Cas dropped his hands to take Dean's. “I know. But I want this. I want  _ you _ . I want you to make love to me. I’m ready.” He kissed Dean again. He walked backward towards the bed, pulling Dean with him.

 

Dean slid his hands up under Cas’ leather jacket and helped push it off Cas’ shoulders. He ran his hands over the toned biceps stretching the sleeves of his shirt. Cas started pulled buttons free on Dean's shirt as they both toed off their shoes and socks. 

 

Cas kissed Dean's exposed neck and chest as the red garment fell to the floor. He lingered over Dean's tattoo. Dean tugged the tee loose from Cas’ pants and lifted it over his head. He thumbed over the ink on Cas’ stomach and rested his hands on Cas’ defined hips. 

 

He wasn't sure who reached for who’s belt first but they both wound up being pulled free and dropped onto the growing pile of clothes. They undid each other's jeans and discarded them as well. They were left standing in boxers with noticeable bulges filling them.

 

Dean eased Cas back on the bed before settling on top of him. They’d lain together fully clothed before, gently rutting as they kissed. Feeling the heat of each other's bare skin was a new and welcome sensation. Dean took his time. He wanted to enjoy every second with his angel. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Cas,” he said as he admired his body. He traced over every muscle and line with the light touch of his fingers. He felt Cas shiver and tremble. He wanted to make this the best night of Cas’ life.

 

He kissed a trail down Cas’ chest to his stomach. Cas sucked in his breath. He’d seen enough porn to know where this was going. He lifted his hips for Dean to pull away his boxers, freeing his erection. For the first time he was truly aware of how vulnerable he was in a human body.

 

Dean took him in his hand first, giving him a few loose strokes. He let a low groan. “Still good, angel?” Dean asked. He was nervous as hell. He was used to being on the receiving end of these. But it was  _ Cas _ . He’d do anything for him. At Cas’ nod of consent he took him in his mouth.

 

He was careful not to let his teeth scrape the sensitive skin. His first goal was to see just how much he could take without gagging, which was surprisingly a lot. He was a little proud of himself. He could do this, and if the sounds coming from Cas were any indication he was doing it well.

 

He changed up speeds. He took time to just suck at the head and flick his tongue through the leaking slit. He alternated between sucking and just loosely bobbing. Cas writhed beneath him and carded his fingers through Dean's hair.

 

“So close, Dean. Feels so good,” Cas praised. He knew what it was like to climax. When he was human he had such vivid dreams of Dean that he woke up a sticky mess. This was so much better than any fantasy. He let the dam break and Dean easily swallowed him down. 

 

Dean kissed his way back up. “I take it you liked that?” He had a huge smile on his face. Cas smiled back.

 

“Very much. You're amazing, Dean.”

 

“You still wanna…?”

 

“Of course I do. I-I love you. I want us to be together in every way.”

 

Dean kissed him passionately. “I love you too, baby.” The words came without hesitation. They hadn’t said them before but this moment was the right one. He needed Cas to know this wasn't just physical for him. He needed Cas to feel this as an act of love, an expression of what he truly meant to him.

 

He gently rolled Cas onto his stomach. He started at his shoulders and gently massaged him. Cas was already relaxed from his orgasm but Dean was giving him the royal treatment. He worked down his back, peppering his skin with kisses along the way. He kneaded his fingers into Cas’ muscles, worshipping his body.

 

Dean pulled him up onto his knees. He grabbed his overnight bag and found his bottle of lube. He actually researched this, how to make their first time as comfortable as possible. He knew he had to open Cas up, ease him into it. He slicked up his fingers and found Cas’ puckered hole. “I’m going to push in now, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He was gentle. The ring of muscle was tight and squeezed his finger as he slowly sunk in. He let it rest a moment for Cas to adjust before moving it in and out. It was so hot and soft inside. He added another finger when Cas started rocking back onto him. 

 

Dean was so hard he ached. He wanted to be inside Cas so bad. He couldn't rush this. He added a third to make sure Cas was properly stretched and able to take him. He wanted their first time to be face to face but all his research said it would be easier if he entered from behind. He had an idea.

 

He removed his fingers and used a little more lube to coat his throbbing shaft. He positioned Cas on his side and snuggled in close behind him. He lifted Cas’ leg and lined himself up. He pushed just enough to get his head past the rim.

 

“Ohhh…” Cas moaned. Dean eased in slowly, making him feel full and stretched wide. He quelled the bit of pain with his grace and let the pleasure sensations take over.

 

Dean had one arm up under him and wrapped around his middle. He kissed and sucked at Cas’ neck as he started to rock his hips. He’d never been in something so tight before. It was all he could do to keep from coming.

 

“Love you so much, Cas. Wanted to be with you so long.” Dean glided in and out of him in slow, long strokes. He nuzzled into the back of Cas’ neck. He wanted to see him, look into his eyes. He pulled out and changed positions. “Much better,” he said as he sunk back in with Cas’ legs wrapped around him.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled up at him. He caressed the side of Dean's face. 

 

“Hey, Sunshine.” Dean kissed him. Now he could see those baby blues through heavy lids. He could watch as Cas’ face changed to ecstasy. 

 

He felt Cas’ cock harden between them. He hooked a leg over his elbow to change the angle.

 

“Right there! Oh Dean that feels so good. I think that's my prostate.” He was seeing stars when Dean hit it. The heat in his belly pooled again and he thought Dean would make him come again.

 

Dean was close. He wished for the stamina he had twenty years ago but it was all too much. Cas was panting and clutching at his back. His eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched off the bed. He shouted something in Enochian and Dean literally had his orgasm pulled from him by the pulsing of Cas’ inner walls.

 

Dean collapsed onto him. The waves of pleasure washed over them both. They stayed in each other's arms until Dean was soft and slipped out. Neither wanted to move from the embrace. They couldn't help the lazy smiles. Dean just ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

 

“Our first time, angel. How you feel?”

 

“Mmm...satisfied. Loved. Complete.”

 

“Complete? Yeah, I kinda do too. And satisfied. And loved.” He kissed Cas’ nose. “And…” he looked down between them. “Messy?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas agreed. “Messy.” He pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and cleaned them up. “Better?”

 

“Much. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart.”

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Dean.”

 

***

 

Sam was sipping coffee and reading something on his tablet when Dean and Cas finally came home. He noticed the hickeys on Dean's neck and was surprised to see Cas’ neck covered as well.

 

“So how was unattached drifter Christmas?” 

 

Dean grinned and pulled Cas in close to him, hand low on his back. “You mean Valentine's Day? Much better when you spend it with your significant other.” He kissed Cas on the temple.

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Your what?”

 

“Significant other, main squeeze, boyfriend.” Dean moved to properly embrace Cas. “You cool?”

 

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, totally cool with it.” Sam scrunched his face. “You guys aren't messing with me are you? You're really together?”

 

Dean took Cas’ face in both hands and brought their lips together. It was a fairly chaste kiss after the night they’d spent making love and tangled up in each other.

 

“Wow. Okay. So I'm gonna go, let you guys have some face, I mean space.” Sam got up and clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder. “I’m really happy for you guys.”

 

He pulled out his phone as soon as he got to his bedroom. “Jody? You are never gonna believe this…”


End file.
